


Tueor et Attero

by TheDuckEmperor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs are from SWTOR, Out of character characters, big - Freeform, big Canon Divergence from original, questionable time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuckEmperor/pseuds/TheDuckEmperor
Summary: Vast space. That was all that young general could see from the bridge. There was no planet nearby. Only a few asteroids floating here and there. The ship under his command, the Finalizer, had been sailing into deeper parts of Unknown regions for a few days. They were sent here on the demand of Supreme Leader Snoke. For what, the general didn’t know....“Oh my. I do not believe my eyes,”...
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! TheDuckEmperor here \ (•◡•) /  
> How are you all doing? I hope every single one of you is doing fine and is staying healthy. I decided to try "rewrite" new Star Wars trilogy...This idea was in my head since "The Last Jedi" movie, but...I am big procrastinator when it comes to writing.
> 
> Changes:  
> 1 Hux is not the one, who will destroy Hosnian System, that will be Pryde  
> 1.1 He was ordered to design the Base  
> 1.2 He was promoted to the rank of General only two years prior to the destruction of Hosnian System  
> 1.2.1 By higher officers of First Order, he is not treated very well, as they are thinking he is not fit to be a general  
> 1.2.2 His ship, the Finalizer, and personnel on Starkiller base, however, is deeply loyal to him  
> 1.3 Even though the Starkiller base was his creation, other High Officers are dismissing this fact and treat the base as another Death Star  
> 1.3.1 The destruction of the Base is devastating for Hux, it was, basically, his child  
> 1.4 In a matter of facts, Hux is not genocidal, he wanted to destroy the deserted system, as a warning to the New Republic and Resistance  
> 1.4.1 He knew direct attack will provoke aggression and hatred towards First Order
> 
> 2 Hux is younger, not 35 years old…let´s say…25-ish?? After 25 but before 30? Is that ok? Ok? Yay
> 
> 3 Han Solo lives  
> 3.1 And he along with Finn will save Rey moments before Kylo nearly sever her leg  
> 3.1.1 Finn also finds out that he is Force-sensitive  
> 3.1.1.1 Because I wanted him to be 😊
> 
> 4 Destruction of Starkiller base is far more dangerous  
> 4.1 If any ship is in its area when it explodes, that ship is scorched, destroyed, nobody survives

Vast space. That was all that young general could see from the bridge. There was no planet nearby. Only a few asteroids floating here and there. The ship under his command, the Finalizer, had been sailing into deeper parts of Unknown regions for a few days. They were sent here on the demand of Supreme Leader Snoke. For what, the general didn’t know. The order was to venture into depths of Unknown Region and find a valuable thing, be it artefacts or resources. Valuable artefacts or resources? In this empty waste of space? But he didn’t want to risk asking for the reason, oh no, he still remembered what happened last time he allowed himself to question his leadership. And he didn´t want to experience that again.  
“Blasted force users and stuck up old geezers,” general Hux growled under his breath, “I should have stayed on the Star Killer Base. There are still three out of ten mandatory check-ups to do. If the weapon is used before doing these, there is a great possibility of malfunctioning. Who knows what would happen…But I am pretty sure that if something happens, I would be at the point of the blame. Not the one who ordered premature firing, no, no. Me. Because Star Killer is my creation, therefore I am responsible for incompetence of the others. Really beautiful…”  
“Sir, may I speak my mind?” Chief Petty Officer asked.  
“You may, Umano,” he nodded.  
“I would suggest, that we try to hyperdrive to the north. According to maps, there is a small planet situated there. It may be the place we were sent to explore,” she said in a respectful voice.  
“Very well. Permission to jump through hyperspace granted.”  
“Underst…”  
“SIR!” male voice cried.  
“What it is, officer?”  
“I am very sorry for interrupting Chief Umano, but we have picked up the call. The signal is coming from around four kilometres south-west from us. It looks like it´s a distress call.”  
“Patch it through.”  
“Roger that.”  
There was a moment of silence. Statics cracked. Everyone on the bridge was waiting for the voice to start talking. And then, they´ve heard it.  
“ _ **\---Greetings. This is 2V-R8, maintenance droid of spaceship Fury. With this distress call, I am sending coordinates of this spacecraft. We are in dire need of help---**_ ” the voice went silent, then started speaking once again. But this time…  
“That´s Huttese. Hm. It looks like this call is recorded. General, what should we do? It may be a trap,” officer Thannison frowned.  
“Proceed with caution. Once the Finalizer is in close range, we will scan the ship for any lifeforms. Once scanned, we will pull the ship into the hangar. Once it will be inside, order troopers to have their weapons ready. That way, if anything will jump out of there, it´ll be quickly eliminated.”  
“Of course, general. Start the approaching!” Umano commanded.  
The Finalizer turned and at a slow pace, floated to the place, where distress signal called. Pilots chose slow tempo. General appreciated it. At this pace, he could look around the vast space around them. There was still a possibility, that Resistance was lurking around. even if it was 0,1 per cent possibility, he didn’t want to risk it. Slowly, in distance, Hux saw something. According to their maps, that was the place of their interest. Closer they were, easier they could see the spaceship. Or spaceships.  
“Oh my. I do not believe my eyes,” the general said as the flagship halted in the movement, close enough to pull ship inside through magnetic fields.  
And he was not only one who was surprised. Nearly every officer on the bridge gasped when they saw the ships. It looked like the crafts were crashed together. Once the magnetic field started to pull them into the hangar, it was clear to see, they were indeed crashed, but also melted, fused, into each other of the side.  
“Those are…”  
“The Fury-class Imperial Interceptor and Defender-class Light Corvette. The models produced over three millenniums ago. Fury-class used by Old Empire and Defender-class by the Old Republic. Incredible. And the droid on the Fury-class is still functioning,” general finished.  
_´Such luck. To find not one but two historical models…What a fortunate moment,´_ he thought.  
“ _ **Sir,**_ ” the voice from intercom said, “ _ **both ships were loaded into hangar and troopers are situated around it.**_ ”  
“Keep lookout but do not step inside. Wait for me.”  
“ _ **Of course, sir.**_ ”  
Hux ordered officers on the bridge, to keep a lookout for possible threats. Then, he turned to the elevators. Accompanied by two stormtroopers, personally chosen to be his bodyguards, he went to the hangar.

“What is the situation, colonel Kaplan?” the general asked the moment he entered the hangar.  
“Everything is calm. Nothing made attempts to leave the ship. We scanned both of them, to find potential bombs or any other unwelcomed weapons. It´s unfortunate to say, that Defender-class Light Corvette will be in need of great repairing. Both of her thrusters were heavily damaged, along with canons and shielding. On the contrary, Fury-class Imperial Interceptor is in better condition and it´s possible, that she will be able to take off, once we sever both ships from each other,” the asked man answered.  
“And the signs of life? Did you find any?” Hux continued the interrogation while closing his distance with spacecraft.  
“Scans showed us, four individuals. Two inorganics, possibility of being droids and two unidentified.”  
“Unidentified? How come?”  
“Scans cannot head and tail out of it. Here, please take a look,” Kaplan said as he handed Hux a datacom.  
“Hmm. Interesting,” he hummed.  
Suddenly, the heavy door of Fury hissed and opened. Trooper aimed their blasters on the entrance. For a minute, nothing happened. Then hurried steps were heard. Two differently sounding sets of steps. It wasn’t long before two silhouettes appeared in the entrance. Two droids. Golden, who looked like the predecessor to C3-P0 line. The other droid was blue in colour and its head was less humanoid like. Both were armed, but their blaster pistols rested on their hips. Droids stopped and looked around. They didn’t look hostile, quite opposite, Hux could tell. He stepped forward. And seemingly, as if he crossed some invisible line, blue droid turned to him and slightly bowed.  
“Greetings. It is my greatest pleasure to meet the commander of this flagship, who decided to help us. You saved lives, sir. You saved the lives of very important beings. May I have the name of the prestigious sir? …Oh, what audacity of me! To ask for name, where sir is clearly of the highest position on this ship…I am 2V-R8. That is C2-N2,” the droid said.  
Hux nodded. The droid was a little strange. But considering that the droid was on ships last seen three thousand years ago, it should be understandable, that it didn’t speak to another being for a long time. Sans the second droid, of course.  
“Would it be possible for me and my crew to search both ships?” the general asked.  
“Why of course, prestigious sir. Please, come in, come in.”  
The golden droid only made static noise, and then saddened looked at the ground. _´It must have damaged vocal circuits. We will look at it after the search,´_ general thought as he stepped inside the Fury. From the ventral entry ramp, through a short corridor, the group found themselves in, supposedly, the lounge. It contained a conference table, galley, acceleration chairs and quite large central Holoterminal. Connected right to the lounge were refreshers and medical bay. They could see another passage opposite to the one they just came through. By inspection, it led both to the bridge and captain quarters.  
“Sir. Please come to the med bay, please. There is something strange in the Kolto tank,” one of the Hux's officers called.  
General stopped inspecting the bridge which, he must say, was impeccable for such an old model. He returned to the lounge and entered the med bay. Then, he froze. In front of his eyes, and eyes of his research crew was very peculiar thing.  
“What is statue doing in Kolto tank?” Kaplan voiced a question that appeared in the minds of every organic being on Fury.  
“2V-R8. Can you tell us, why is there a statue?” General Hux turned to the blue droid, while golden droid made angry static noises.  
“Of course, prestigious sir. That is not a statue. Those are our masters, who underwent the carbon freezing process,” there were couple static noises, “Oh yes. Masters left a message to anyone who will find Fury-model and Defender-model ships. Please, into to lounge.”  
However shocked First Order officers were, they followed droid into the lounge. General gestured to his subordinates that they can sit down or lean against the walls. He himself stood still and straight.  
The droid was typing into the panel on the side of the large holo terminal. Then, a blue image popped up. It was of the hooded person. _´Oh no, the Ren´s cultist type of the person. The type that covers the face behind the mask and brags about the Force all the time,´_ Hux cringed inwardly, keeping cool façade on the outside. But he was not only one. His other officers though the same thing. They had experienced enough of the Supreme Leader´s apprentice.  
“ ** _If you are listening to this message, you have discovered our ships and have been instructed by our droids,_** ” the person said in a powerful but somewhat mechanized voice, not very dissimilar to Kylo´s voice from the mask. “ ** _This is Darth Nox of the Shadow Council. During the return from successful reclaiming of the Korriban, there was an accident. The Fury-model Interceptor was crashed into by Defender-model Corvette. This accident happened while both crafts were going to jump into the hyperspace which caused both ships to melt together on one side and throwing us out of our predestined trajectories. Only thing, that saves both of us, were strong shield around the crafts._**  
**_In the time of recording this message, we have been travelling through hyperspace for three hours. It´s impossible to jump out, we´ve tried it numerous times already. We are not sure how long will this take. It can last day, weeks, months or even years. For that matter, both of us will be carbonized and put into the Kolto tank. After that, droids will wait until the ships jump out of the hyperspace. Once that will happen, they are ordered to send distress call two times a week. When the call is answered, they begin decarbonization. By the time this message is finished, Kolto tank is drained and decarbonization is about to begin._**  
**_Long live the Emperor, long live the Sith Empire. Darth Nox, out._** ”  
With that, the recording stopped, but then started again. This time, it was another figure, still covered by the hood, but the style of the clothes was very different from what wore the person before.  
“ ** _This will be a very short message. Because the tank in the med bay is designed for one person, we decided to reduce our own mass. Therefore, I humbly ask you for your discretion, when we are uncarbonized. There are cloaks prepared in the cabinet in the medical bay. Let the Force be with you,_** ” person had gentle, one could be said whimsical, voice.  
Hux turned back to the med bay. And yes, the tank was drained and decarbonization has already started. Now he could distinguish the characteristics of both persons. By horns on their heads, both were Zabraks. Only which…ah, Dathomirian Zabraks by the colour of their skin. And twins, by their facial structure and their horn positioning. The only different thing about them so far were the tattoos on their bodies. And scars.  
The decarbonization finished and both of them fell on their knees. _´Who knows how long they were in there. There will be disorientation for the first few days, then it should be fine. The priority now will be to get them into The Finalizer´s medical wing.´_  
“Call the first aid. We are going to transport them into the med bay,” he told one stormtrooper as he put cloaks on shivering aliens.  
“Right away, sir,” trooper salutes as he went outside of the ship.  
A few seconds after, two doctors came in along with a group of troopers pushing hovering stretchers. Two Zabraks were put on them, secured and then the group left. Hux stood up, following them but not before turning to Kaplan.  
“Search both ships from top to bottom. Take every artefact, every weapon, everything that´s not attached to the ship and divide them in hangar. Scan both crafts in the chance of something being hidden in the walls. Look into all records on the holo terminal and in the datacron. I want everything to be looked up or looked into.  
Once you finish “raiding” the ships, organize taken things in the empty storage room and lock it. None other than you and me will know codes.”  
“Understood, general,” Kaplan saluted.

When the young general arrived into the medical wing, he was pleasantly surprised that their guests were in deep sleep. As one of the doctors explained to him, them being in Kolto tank resulted in nearly picture-perfect health. Sans the tiredness and dizziness, of course. It was estimated that both males will be asleep for, at least, one full day. Or more.  
Faces of both Zabraks were clear to see. Hux could see differences in tattoos. Tattoos of the one who was closer to him made his face look serene. General could see clear rigged lines of the scars on sides of the mouth. By the look of them, the man must have his mouth cut open. It went all the way to the ears. But by the look of it, it must have happened a very long time ago, most likely when a man was still a child. The young commander stepped towards the second Zabrak, examining his face. Tribal tattoos on this man were making even his sleeping face look fierce. Marked by the scar on the left side of the face. Vertical rigged marl went from the forehead through the eye and stopped in middle on the cheek. There is horizontally spread to the ear. General couldn’t read what was there, but it looked like a serial number. Oh, a slave mark. Probably received in the childhood.  
_´Both of them have scars since they were children, but why are they so different? Could it be that the twins were separated at childhood? That could explain the differences…´_ general was musing.  
“ _ **General! General!**_ ” a panicked voice came from his communicator.  
“What is happening?”  
“ _ **General! Your codes on Starkiller base terminal have been breached!**_ ”  
“WHAT!” Hux shouted as he hurried to the bridge.  
“ ** _General Pryde is preparing the base to fire._** ”  
“How did he get the codes?! And what about those three mandatory tests?! Did he, at least, finished them?!”  
“ _ **N-no, general Hux. He breached everything. Even changed the course of the fire.**_ ”  
“How? How? How? That impossible! That course was secured by so many codes… Call the Starkiller base! Immediately! I want to speak with Pryde!” he shouted as he stepped onto the bridge.  
“Of course, sir. Right away.”  
The holo terminal lighted up, showing that the call is transmitting. Hux frantically tapped his foot. He was angry, confused and impatient. How did Pryde even get all those codes? How?  
“ _ **Ah, general Hux. What a pleasant surprise. What do you have on the heart?**_ ” Pryde´s sneering voice filled the bridge as his image appeared on the terminal.  
“Cut the pleasantries, general Pryde! What is the meaning of this?”  
“ _ **Oh? Of what? You should specify, my dear Hux?**_ ”  
“Your plan to use Starkiller prematurely! Who even allowed that?! There are still three tests to run!”  
“ _ **Oh shush. Supreme Leader Snoke said it´s the time.**_ ”  
“How did you even get all my codes?! And why did you change the target location?!”  
“ _ **Lord Ren helped get me those codes. Good thing you weren’t able to take all your officers with you.**_ ”  
“What are you…No! No! No, you did not. Not Mitaka!”  
“ _ **Oh yes. Yes, Mitaka. Lord Ren probed his mind and gave me all the codes for the Starkiller base. If you want to see the show, I suggest you start your way back. Goodbye, Hux.**_ ”  
“Dammit!” general punched the panel connected to the terminal. “Set the course to the Starkiller.” ´Dammed Pryde. Dammed Ren. Dammed Snoke. Even with the highest speed, we won´t be able to make it in time. Travelling here alone took a day in hyperspace…Let´s hope Mitaka is alright. He is surely traumatized. Getting probed is no fun.´  
“Jumping into the hyperspace, sir,” Umano announced.

The Finalizer was travelling for ten hours now. And the atmosphere on the bridge was so thick one could cut it with vibroblade. General Hux was pacing, angry and terrified at the same time. Angry, because the Starkiller was not ready and terrified at the damage Pryde was going to cause with it. He himself had chosen deserted, unclaimed system. He was not stupid to destroy heavily populated one and Republic one on top of that, he knew that if he destroyed any system closely allied with the New Republic or Hosnian system alone, it would be like stirring into Killik´s nest. He needed them to see the power of The First Order, fear it and out of fear stop giving resources to the Resistance. Or even better join the Order. All these years he had spent. All his plans…Destroyed. Like Hosnian system soon will be.  
Around fourteen hours of the flight back through hyperspace, Finalizer´s holo terminal booted itself up. It showed Pryde standing on the podium. Everybody knew what it meant.  
“ _ **Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.**_ ”  
Hux sucked in a breath. And he was not alone. Umano frowned. Other few officers kept their mouths curved downwards.  
“ ** _This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet._** ”  
Troopers on the Finalizer were confused. Why is general Pryde making this speech? Why are they doing it? General Hux had not yet returned to Starkiller base. They, the Finalizer, had not yet returned to the base. They should wait. This was meant to be Hux´s moment. Moment of his accomplishments.  
“ _ **All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic! FIRE!**_ ”  
And while on other Star Destroyers officers and troopers cheered, the Finalizer was silent. They watched in horror as red laser bean, powered by kyber crystals, traversed trough space, split in multiple beans and making contact with the targeted system. Hux just stood there, looking at destruction his weapon caused. Hosnian system was gone. Obligated. Vaporized. Only dust stayed there as reminder of once-powerful planets. The broadcasting ended.  
“You are all permitted to voice your own opinions,” he said in a voice that told everyone general was not exactly with them with his mind. His eyes were distantly looking into flashing lights of hyperspace.  
“Sir, I believe it would be wise to go to your quarters. You clearly need to lie down for few hours,” officer Umano called out in caring voice. “Let us take care of everything. UM-3324, UN-8876, please, escort general to his quarters.”  
“Yes, madam,” Hux´s bodyguards saluted before they gently nudged young general to the lift.  
Once the door of the lift closed, Umano loudly sighed.  
“Poor general. It was meant to be his big moment when Starkiller was supposed to fire. Not Pryde´s,” officer near the navigation loudly said, with a lot of people agreeing.  
“Is that man nuts?! He just destroyed the system with billiards of habitats! That is practically a genocide! General Hux at least targeted system that had the minimal number of habitats!”  
“Exactly! The Oquare system consisted mostly of dried dead planets with no life nor vegetation. Only Gha´afve-Liuex had a population. And the number does not even reach a hundred.”  
“And while that would be also considered a genocide, the lives lost would be minuscule to this!” another officer called out from the side of the holo terminal.

The Finalizer finally appeared in close distance of Starkiller Base. Around the planet-sized weapon were other Star Destroyers. Umano stabilized vessel into place and ordered to prepare a shuttle for General Hux. Just as she closed the line with the hangar, said general entered the bridge.  
“Sir! Welcome back. We´ve ordered to prepare transport to the base,” she said as he stopped next to her.  
“Very well, officer Umano. Did something happen during my absence?” to every officer on the bridge, his voice still sounded tired.  
“Nothing, sir. We did not get any news from the base, nor any news from supreme leader Snoke.”  
“And any news about our guests in the med bay?”  
“Still asleep. But one woke up for around ten seconds before falling unconscious again.”  
“Which one?”  
“The one with the scarred mouth. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings. Eyes half-lidded, clouded.”  
“When it happened?”  
“Two hours fifteen minutes and twenty-three minutes after you retired to your quarters, sir.”  
“Excellent,” Hux nodded. “Keep eye on them and contact me immediately, when they wake up.”  
“Understood, sir.”  
“The squad that accompanies me to the base is prepared?”  
“Yes, sir. They are waiting in the hangar. We got permission to land on the base.”  
“Permission? What permission?! Finalizer should not be asking for any permissions! Star Killer base is listed under command of our Star Destroyer, our Finalizer! It should be THEM, who should ask for permission. From US!” general huffed.  
And officers agreed. Hux designed, created that base. Automatically, general should be permitted to enter the weapon´s atmosphere any time he wanted!  
“It doesn´t matter. Take care of the ship while I am away.”  
“Of course, sir.”

The moment Delta-class JV-7 escort shuttle touched concrete of Starkiller´s hangar, stormtrooper clad in shiny reflective armour marched through the gate. While other troopers stood in neat formation; this trooper stood in front of the descending platform. It was clear, that this trooper was higher in the imperial hierarchy then rest of the squad standing behind them.  
“General Hux,” trooper said, the voice while distorted but clearly belonged to the woman. “Welcome back. I hope your mission was calm and successful…”  
“It was nice and calm until I received notification that all my codes were overwritten, message that my lieutenant was probed by Kylo Ren and that the Base is about to vaporize Hosnian system,” general snapped at the trooper as he descended the ramp along with his bodyguards and trooper squad.  
“Lieutenant? Probed?... Wait you mean Mitaka?”  
“Who else, captain Phasma?! The only officer I left on Killer Base and he gets his mind raped!” he fumed. “Delta squad!”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Go find Dopheld Mitaka and escort him to the shuttle. Stay with him and wait for my return. I am going to talk with Pryde, Kylo Ren and, hopefully, with Supreme Leader Snoke.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
As squad marched away, Hux along with his two bodyguards and captain Phasma went the other way, destination – Control room. General hoped that he would first find Pryde, then go to talk with Snoke. He did not want to speak with Ren but he had something crucial to say. Something that included Mitaka.  
As if Fate itself wanted to make him miserable, when the small group turned into the corridor near the Control room, they encountered young Force user marching opposite to them. Hux frowned but quickly regained his stony expression. Kylo Ren noticed them and seemingly decided to approach the general.  
“Hux.”  
“Ren.”  
“You were not present for the firing. Why?  
“I was on a mission assigned to me by Supreme leader Snoke.”  
“That´s not a reason to be not present.”  
“When Finalizer got a message from Pryde, the ship was hyperspatial twenty-four hours away from the base. It was practically impossible for us to be here in time. Twenty-four hours in hyperspace is a quite long time, Ren.”  
“Don´t get cocky with me, general,” Kylo sneered in general face.  
_´Thank heavens he is wearing that mask. Otherwise, he would cover me in his spit…´_ Hux though.  
“On the other hand, Ren, I have something to say to you.”  
“What is it?”  
“If you touch anyone who is under my command, you will regret it.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I am talking about lieutenant Dophel Mitaka. The officer you´ve mind raped for codes.”  
“And?”  
“And? AND?! What have you done was unacceptable! Along with destroying the ship, harassing the officers, killing the troopers! That´s all unacceptable! Stop behaving like Neanderthal! You are worse than Trandoshans…Ugh…” Hux was lifted from the ground as he tried to grab invisible force strangling his throat.  
“GENERAL!” called two bodyguards as they pointed their blasters at Force user.  
“Kylo Ren, stop this in instant!” captain Phasma ordered, knowing very well her ranking was under said man. “Supreme Leader Snoke will be angry with you if you kill him.”  
“He´s not needed anymore. His work is done. The weapon is built and is working. The Order does not need him anymore……what……Master?” Kylo fell silent as he apparently listened to his master in his mind. “Tch.”  
He unceremoniously dropped Hux´s, nearly unconscious, body. One of the bodyguards quickly caught their general.  
“Snoke wants to speak with you. Now,” and then Kylo turned on the heel and left.

Small group, without Phasma as she left them before Hux had a conversation with Supreme leader, just stepped inside of Control Room when alarms went off. Scanners showed several small ships entering the Starkiller base´s atmosphere. At the same time, Hux got a call from officer Umano.  
“ ** _Sir, several X-wing starfighters just flew pass the Finalizer! They ignored us and went straight for the base. It looks like an attack led by the Resistance!_** ” and the moment she finished her sentence the shields dropped.  
“Somebody just dropped shield around the base! It´s an attack meant for destruction of it! Prepare Finalizer for departure and for at least twenty evacuation shuttles! I am going to order mass evacuation!” he said to Umano before turning to personnel in the Control room, “Try to raise shield back up!”  
“ _ **Understood, sir.**_ ”  
Hux ran to one of the officers sitting behind the main control panel.  
“Sir, the shields are impossible to put back up. They jammed them,” officer nearly cried, panicking.  
“Start the alarms! And put me through!”

The former First Order stormtrooper, FN-2187, now known as Finn, was fleeing the shield monitors along with legendary Han Solo and Chewbacca. They just dropped his former captain into trash disposer and were making their way out, to the forest, where Rey ran with Kylo Ren chasing after her. And where was Millennium Falcon hidden. Then, the alarm went off.  
“They are NOW putting up alarm?” Han asked.  
“Rhaaaw!” Chewbacca growled in agreement.  
To Finn, this alarm was strange. He never really witnessed it…but…it was strange. This wasn't an alarm that was announcing the intruders. No. This was something else. Meant for something else.  
“No, Mr Solo. This…”  
“ ** _Attention to all on board the Starkiller Base,_** ” a voice cut through all noises.  
“Who…”  
“That´s…”  
“ _ **This is General Hux speaking. I am ordering a mass evacuation. I repeat, mass evacuation has been ordered. Find your way to the hangars and depart the base. Shuttles are prepared to take you to nearest Star Destroyers. Those, who are in the air, fighting Resistance´s Starfighters, are ordered to leave their positions and…**_ ”  
“They are admitting the defeat? Hey, Finn, who´s this Hux fella?”  
“ ** _…shields of Starkiller Base have been put down and jammed. It´s clear that the base will be in few minutes destroyed. Please, abandon your posts…_** ”  
“Hux is general. A quite young one. I met him only once when he was picking his bodyguards.”  
Trio finally exited the interior of the base and made their way to Falcon.  
“I am going to find Rey…”  
“Oh no, you don´t, sonny…”  
“But…”  
“ **We** are going to find a young lady. So, hop on. With Falcon, we will be quicker.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
As they reached Millennium Falcon, they saw dozens of TIE boarding shuttles accompanied with TIE Fighters flying above their heads.  
“Looks like he really meant it. The evacuation,” Han mused with Chewbacca nodding.  
“When gene…Hux is announcing something, he usually means it seriously,” Finn nodded.

When they found Rey, she was not looking very good. She was trying her best against the Dark Force user, but her combat skills were nowhere near his level. He had her on the ground, looming over her, with red lightsaber ready to cut her leg off.  
“REY!” Finn shouted as he reached the duo from the lowered ramp of nearing Millennium Falcon.  
Something stirred inside him. He felt something phantom in his outstretched hand. So, he pulled at it.  
.  
.  
.  
Lightsaber of Kylo Ren flew at him. But he didn´t catch it. It flew past his hand, pass the Falcon, burying itself in the snow. Former stormtrooper looked shocked at his hand. Ren looked, shocked, at his own hand. Then shifted his gaze at the reason why his saber was not his hand anymore. Rey used the moment to flee the Dark user. She sprinted to the fallen tree trunk, climbed it as Falcon was nearing. It slowed a little, giving her a chance to jump on the ramp, where Finn was waiting. She prepared.  
.  
She jumped.  
.  
And landed onto Finn. Thanks for the impact, both flew into the ship as the ramp raised up. They were saved. Han Solo turned the ship to fly away. But at that moment, one of the Order´s shuttles appeared, hovering, not landing. It´s ramp lowered and it showed young-looking man, with ginger hair, leaning out.  
“Kylo Ren! Snoke ordered me to take you to Finalizer! Forget them!”  
“No! They are right here!”  
As Ren pointed at the Millennium Falcon, said the ship was already flying away.  
“NOOOOO!”  
“STOP THIS NONSENSE, REN! STARKILLER BASE IS GOING TO EXPLODE! MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!”  
“FUCK YOU HUX!” Ren yelled as he drew his lightsaber back to him.  
“IF YOU STAY HERE, WHO WILL FINISH WHAT DARTH VADER STARTED?!”  
Kylo fell quiet. Then he sprinted to the shuttle. Ramp closed and shuttle flew away.

Hux´s shuttle was last to board the Finalizer. General immediately ordered ship´s stormtroopers to take care of evacuated officers, technics and troopers. He himself with his bodyguards dragged Kylo Ren to the bridge.  
At times like these, he was happy that one elevator was directly connected to the bridge. He punched his code on the console and elevator went up.  
“Officer Umano, prepare launch into the hyperspace. Set the course towards the Supremacy.”  
“Roger that, sir.”  
General Hux stepped to the window as the Finalizer was slowly and slightly turning to the left. Starkiller base was clear to see.  
He touched the reinforced glass.

Few officers looked at him.

He could see three Resistance´s Starfighters in distance entering the hyperspace.

The Finalizer stopped turning.

Centre of the base started to glow red.

Thrusters of the ship were heard loudly humming.

Eruptions were scorching everything on the planet-sized weapon.

The last thing, Hux saw before the Finalizer entered the hyperspace, was one massive explosion. Starkiller base was no more. His creation. His precious creation. He spent so many hours perfecting this weapon. For nothing!  
He drew a deep breath. Exhaled. Turned away from the window and started to made his way towards the elevator. But he was stopped. Grabbed by the biceps.  
“Why did you not shoot the Falcon? They were right there!”  
“Orders were clear. Take Kylo Ren before base´s destruction,” Hux hissed as he yanked his arm from Force user´s grip.  
“But you ordered everybody to leave their posts! That´s treason!”  
“I did what good general would do. I ordered evacuation to save lives! Don´t you have respect for a person´s life?!”  
“Rich coming from you, who annihilated whole Hosnian system,” Kylo sneered.  
“I annihilated?! Ok, maybe I´ve to build a weapon of mass destruction, but my target was the deserted system with a complete population of fifty-three humanoids who were surviving on cannibalizing each other. If you want to point a finger, point it at Pryde. It was him, who destroyed billions of lives. And also point it at yourself. You also contributed to that genocide! It´s thanks to you that Pryde got to rewrite my codes!”  
“Hey…”  
“I am going to visit Mitaka. Who knows in what state did you left him?”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars (sadly :(( )

Hux, along with his two bodyguards, stood in the entrance of the medical bay. He was frozen in place. Shocked. Horrified. Heartbroken. He couldn´t utter a word. No. No, he couldn´t. This was worse than he imagined. The state of his trusted lieutenant was pitiful. It was disgraceful.  
Man, his attention was centred on sat on the white bed, completely obvious to his surroundings. Mitaka´s skin was ashen, pale grey instead of his fair complexion. Dull eyes, accompanied by dark circles under them, were staring at his lap…The state he was in was terrible.  
General sat next to Mitaka´s bed. He reached to grab lieutenant´s hand. Patient shifted his gaze to him.  
“Ge…neral…” he mumbled; his eyes started filling with fat blobs of tears.  
“Shh, Mitaka, shh. You will be alright,” Hux embraced his subordinate, placing the head under his chin. “He won’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let him.”  
“I…I am sorry…”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. It´s not your fault.”  
They were sitting like this for a moment, before Mitaka, with strength unknown to general Hux, wrapped his arm around general´s torso.  
“Ah…Mitaka…what´s wrong? What…” and then he saw it.  
An ordinary chromic cup, doing an unordinary thing. Levitating. Into outstretched, the red-skinned hand adorned with black marks…One of their sleeping quests had awoken. Shaky squeeze returned general back to his current situation.  
“Oh. I am very sorry to disrupt your calm. My apologies,” a whimsical voice called out. “Let me help you.”  
And from behind the curtain that was giving Mitaka some privacy stepped out one of the Zabrak brothers. Pair of light, warm, honey-yellow coloured eyes were set on them. They held a pained look. As if he was feeling Mitaka´s anguish. He came closer. Zabrak was approximately as tall as young general. He was slim but didn´t look starved. Quite opposite. He was lithe. Total opposite to Kylo Ren´s massive figure. But to Mitaka, Zabrak was not less scary. He hugged Hux even tighter.  
“So much pain. So much fear,” he whispered as he kneeled down. “Somebody hurt you. Somebody hurt you very badly.”  
General just watched, holding Mitaka in his arms. He couldn´t find words. His throat was constricted, not letting a single sound out.  
“And you too. Many had hurt you too. But your mind is steeled, strong. Even with the weight of stress and responsibility, it stays strong. Remarkable.”  
It took second before Hux realized the stranger was talking to him. Zabrak´s marked hand reached for Mitaka´s face. General, based on instinct, pressed his lieutenant into his chest, protecting him from unknown intentions. Alien stopped and then smiled. It was a warm, peaceful smile.  
“Do not worry, general. I do not want to harm your lieutenant. I want to help him. But at this very moment, he is scared and stressed. For me to heal him, I need him to be calm.”  
“How do I know you will heal him? How do I know it is not a trick to lower my guard down? And from where do you know my rank?”  
“I heard a man in your arms say it. Along with two guards standing in the door,” the man said, still smiling. “And I do wish to heal a person in your arm. I am a healer, after all. It is my duty to heal the wounded…Please, let me help.”  
Hux was silent. He wanted to say something, but he couldn´t find his voice. With a deep sigh, he relaxed his hold on Mitaka, allowing the stranger to see his face. Zabrak gently pressed two fingers on lieutenant´s forehead.  
“Sleep,” he said in strange, nearly purring, tone.  
And in the instance, young officer slackened, the weight of the body pushing on his general. Zabrak shifted his stance and gently took Mitaka´s face into hands. Then, he closed the eyes. For a few minutes, the expression of the alien quest kept changing. From calm to terrified, then furrowed invisible brows indicated concentration. And finally, Zabrak opened his eyes and looked at the general.  
“I´m finished. Poor man, his mind was in shambles. Ripped and scarred. But I mended wounds. Only thing Dophel Mitaka needs right now is sleep and comfortable surroundings. When he wakes up, do not allow him to overwhelm himself with work. Give him work that he can do from the comfort of his room. And the most important thing; do not allow the responsible force user to get close to him,” he said as he was tucking Mitaka back in the bed.  
“I…thank you,” Hux said, looking at sleeping lieutenant.  
“It´s my duty…Would you like to heal that bruise around your neck?”  
“Wha…”  
“The bruise around your neck. Somebody choked you. Quite harshly. I didn´t know Empire would be so cruel to its high-ranking officers. You poor thing…”  
“That´s not Imperial officer,” a cold voice cut through the room.  
The red hand pushed the curtain open. The second guest was awake. While the first brother had light, warm, honey-coloured eyes, second brother´s eyes were two rich radiant suns ringed with blood red. His eyes were bloodshot, with small, barely visible, crack looking scars around them. Hux was staring into Sith eyes, he was sure of it.  
“What do you mean, Sith? Not Imperial? Are you blind?” the first awoken guest said with distaste in his voice.  
“No. But you are sure stupid, Jedi,” the second Zabrak snarled. “If this was an Imperial general, he would have an insignia. This one is of a different power system.”  
_´Why are they so aggressive towards each other? I know that sibling can hate each other, but this? They do not eve use their names?´_ Hux thought, taken back by hostility.  
Both Zabraks were eyeing each other before the one who awoken later turned to the general. His eyes looked him over.  
“Impressive. Close to my age and already a general. Quite impressive. Say, what is your name, general? And whose orders do you act upon?” Zabrak asked as he sat on the bed.  
A shiver ran down Hux´s spine. Something about the alien´s voice made him want to comply. It felt powerful. Unlike Ren´s. Nor Snoke´s voice could exactly do that. He straightened himself, folded arms behind his back.  
“Armitage Hux, general of the First Order. I act upon orders of our Supreme Leader Snoke. Commander of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, coded under name of the “Finalizer”.”  
“Interesting…”  
“General Hux, then? Ah! I am so, so sorry. I did not introduce myself…”  
“Only thing he needs to know about you is that you are filthy Jedi.”  
“There is no emotion, there is peace,” supposed Jedi whispered to himself before turning to other Zabrak. “It´s miracle we did not kill each other when we were stranded in hyperspace, Sith.”  
“Moment of self-preservation. And you surely used your Jedi mind tricks to subdue me…”  
“I did not. I am not a shadow.”  
“Ha, yeah. And I am a marauder.”  
“Excuse me…”  
“And cease this childish behaviour. There is a patient that need calm and quiet.”  
“MY childish behaviour? I am only stating the facts.”  
“Excuse me!”  
“Hmm?” “Eh?”  
“While supposed Jedi here is right, that my lieutenant needs silence, I am confused. Why are you so hostile to each other?”  
“Sith and Jedi naturally dislike each other. We Jedi disapprove of their use of Dark side of the Force. They dislike us because of our code.”  
“For this time, I can agree with you. Why would that confuse you, general?”  
“While that dispute, I fully understand…You are brothers, twins. Wouldn´t familiar bond…”  
“What are you talking about, human? There is no way I would be related to that Jedi filth. I never had a family. I would know if I had!” Sith Zabrak seethed. “And we look nothing alike!”  
“We did tests while you were asleep. The DNA was identical. Your face structure, identical. Your horn formation, identical…”  
“I refuse to accept that. I have no family. Nobody. Nothing. Nothing…nothing…” Zabrak clutched his head.  
Hux mind was working. He was trying to find a reason why would they dismiss this fact. On first glance, yes, they looked different. But thanks to years of engineering and training, Hux´s eyes could pick up very small details. Then…it hit him. The slave mark on Sith Zabrak face. Scars on Jedi Zabrak. Different tribal marks. He had studied the culture of Zabraks and nearly of every species in the galaxy. Tribal tattoos were applied through childhood and teenagerhood. They must have been separated at a very young age. When they were babes, new-borns.  
“You were separated…”  
“Separated? What do you mean, general?” the Jedi Zabrak stood next to him, watching Sith whispering to himself.  
“The reason you have different tribal tattoos, scars, behaviour. You were separated and raised under different conditions. It must have happened shortly after you were born.”  
“When you say it that way, it does make sense…”  
“LIES!! Lies! Lies. Lies…lies…”  
“The Force will guide me to the truth.”  
“I think it would be easier if you tell me your names. I cannot call you Jedi Zabrak and Sith Zabrak forever.”  
“My apologies. My name is Satuem Yowakte. Jedi Sage of Jedi Council. I am a healer, as I already said.”  
The moment second Zabrak heard the surname, he lifted his head. Stared at now named Satuem. In disbelief.  
“Yowakte? I am Yowakte. Saerym Yowakte…I am Yowakte…”  
“General, will you give us some privacy, please? I have an idea, but I need no distractions,” Satuem said.  
“Of course. I will call tomorrow, in the morning cycle. I will take my leave now,” Hux glanced back as he was exiting the med-bay.

Hux rubbed his forehead. He was getting a migraine. As if Kylo was not enough the trouble with all this Force magic non-sense. Now he had two more. ´Please, let them be more sensible ones. The ones that do not act on impulses. And the ones, that won´t destroy my ship. Please,´ he pleaded in his mind. He stopped in front of his chambers.  
“Wait here for a moment,” he turned to his bodyguards.  
“Yes, sir,” they saluted as he stepped inside.  
Once in his room Hux´s posture slackened. He stretched his back and looked around. Trying to find one particular being. His modestly equipped room did not look like it belonged to the general. Double size bed was rarely used as Hux was spending his night cycles reading and writing reports. He glanced at the window; they were out of the hyperspace it seemed. His gaze dropped a bit and there she was. His precious girl. His baby. His Millicent.  
“My dearest princess. There you are,” he said as he sat on the bed. “Looking out of the window, are you?”  
Millicent moved from her spot and rubbed her head under general´s chin.  
“Me too, my dear. Me too. I missed you so much,” he whispered as he returned her greeting.  
She meowed and kneaded on his thigh and at his chest.  
“Yes, yes. We will. When was the last time we made scroll down the Finalizer together?”  
Millicent purred as she licked Hux´s nose.  
“Yes, last week. But I believe being copped in this room is no fun, my princess. Let´s stretch the legs. But before that, let me fasten your collar,” the general said as he reached to the headboard.  
There was, hanging, sleek black collar adorned with two keychains and a bell. On, small and simple polished titanium plaquette, held identification number, name and name of the owner. Second, glass ball tinted black with white spots, with tracking sealed in the middle. Glass ball looked like a micro holographic galaxy.  
“There we go,” he said as he clasped collar around feline´s slender neck. “Come on, Millicent. We are going to meet a lot of people today.”  
They exited the room, stormtrooper bodyguards still present. Once they saw general´s precious pet, their cooed inwardly. Millicent rubbed her body around the legs of both guards, sniffing at them and meowing in delight. She knew these stormtroopers, she trusted them. They were, after all, protecting her bonded one. She was the first thing they saw after Hux has chosen them. They were taught rules about her and the attachment bond between Millicent and the general.  
The small group first stopped at the bridge as Hux wanted to get updated. The passage opened and Chief Petty Officer Umano ran right away.  
“Sir, welcome back. Ah, you brought Millicent with you. It was a while since I saw her. How are you doing, princess?” she asked as she petted feline´s head.  
“She is doing quite well. But I have a feeling she has been lonely. Maybe we will get another one. To give her company…Officer Umano, please, make a note to stop in Nar Shaddaa sector.”  
“Of course, general.”  
“How are we faring, otherwise? The number of causalities? Personnel from Starkiller, are the all right?”  
“While the destruction of the base was a great shock, we received calls from numerous planets, systems and sectors promising their allegiance. Thanks to the evacuation, the number of causalities was minimal, twenty to thirty pilots died protecting the base.”  
“Make a list of fallen stormtroopers, they will be given a ceremony. Any news from Supreme Leader? And where is Ren?”  
“No, nothing. Sorry, general. And as for lord Kylo Ren, he went to training room to…feeling the Force?”  
“Ah, yes. His adoration to use expressions we, Force-nulls, do not understand.”  
“If I may, general Hux, how is lieutenant Mitaka faring?”  
“He is doing well. One of our guests woke up and healed his mind.”  
“They woke up?”  
“Yes, both of them. But for now, they asked for privacy for the rest of the day. They didn´t know they are brothers.”  
“When you said one had healed Mitaka, are they…”  
“Yes. It seems they are Force-sensitive. And we are dealing with one Sith and one Jedi.”  
“Sith? Like lord Ren? And Jedi? Aren´t they…you know…extinct?”  
“I think they are from a different time. Other explanations as why were they on board or three thousand years old spaceships I couldn´t found.”  
“You mean…from the era of the Old Republic?”  
“Yes. Before I voiced that they are brothers, the animosity they felt for each other…it was nothing I´ve ever experienced. Distrust and the constant threat of possible attack…”  
“Quite fortunate that they did not kill each other before they underwent the carbonization.”  
“The moment of self-preservation, as Sith Zabrak said it,” Hux watched Millicent as she was wandering through the bridge, sniffing at other officers, getting petted from everybody. “I will stop by Colonel Kaplan. I am curious about artefacts found on Fury and Corvette…”  
“HUX!”  
“Oh, please no…” said man heavily sighted as he turned to the entrance.  
There stood, in his full ugliness, Kylo Ren. He was without the helmet; his ugly mug was scarred on its right side. _´I must give a medal to one that left that scar on him,´_ Hux thought to himself.  
“What it is, Ren?”  
“Supreme Leader wants to talk with both of us. So, get your bony ass in movement.”  
“Alright, alright, I am going,” the general made few steps to the entrance before he heard yowl. “Millicent!”  
There she was, hanging in the air. Her legs flaying helplessly in the air. In second, every officer, every stormtrooper on the bridge took aim at Kylo Ren. Blasters, pistols and heavy rifles, they all were aiming at one spot. The Force user´s head.  
“Let her go, Ren. This is your only chance,” Hux said in a slow, cold manner, as he held his pistol dangerously close to enforcer´s vertex.  
“What is the meaning of this, Hux? Did you all decided to commit treason?”  
“Let. Her. Go.”  
While Ren was confident in his abilities, he doubted he could stop blasts from over thirty weapons. He did a tactical retreat and lowered creature on the floor. Once it sensed it can move again, it dashed to the general. He reached down and lifted a large alien animal.  
“What did I say about hurting my personnel?”  
“That thing is not personnel! It´s animal…”  
“Millicent is the highest-ranked being on this ship. She is the princess of the Finalizer. Hurt even one hair on her tail, and everyone will despise you,” Hux said as he was conforming feline in his arms.  
“Highest? Even higher than you?”  
“Of course,” the response was instant. “Move your ass. Supreme Leader Snoke is waiting.”  
“You are going to bring it with you??”  
“Her. And yes, I am.”  
“Master will…”  
“Snoke will do nothing. He knows about her. Now come on.”

With guards outside of the spacious dark chamber, duo marched towards illuminated sphere on the floor. The enormous holographic image of Supreme Leader came to life. He looked down on two humans, as his apprentice knelt down and general saluted. His gaze shifted to alien feline glued to general´s leg, but other than that, he did not give it more attention.  
“You are already here. Good,” voice of Supreme Leader echoed through the darkness.  
“Master,” Ren acknowledged in a submissive tone, one that Hux never heard.  
“I heard about the destruction of Starkiller. So unfortunate… What preceded this event?”  
“It may have been the annihilation of Hosnian system, master.”  
“And who should be punished for this?”  
“The man standing next to me, master. If it wasn’t for him, …”  
“Excuse me? Me? Mine fault? What spices have you snorted?”  
“Shut up! It´s true!”  
“Quiet!” any dispute that started, ceased in a bat of the eye. “Why would it be the fault of General Hux, my enforcer?”  
“He coded target´s destination! If he did not choose Hosnian system, we would still have superweapon!”  
“General, your side, if you would.”  
“Of course, Supreme Leader. The Starkiller base was not ready to attack. There were still three mandatory tests to run. The system I´ve chosen to destroy was the Oquare system. I have coded this destination along with the utmost need to run those tests before firing the base.”  
“Then what happened? Why the change?”  
“During the mission, you ordered me to do, I got notified about the breach in the codes and done changes, then proceeded to call general Pryde. He is the one who changed everything.”  
“How did he get your codes? I know for a fact that you do not share them with just everybody.”  
“No, I do not,” Hux drew a deep breath before glaring at Kylo Ren. “Pryde would not get the codes if somebody did not probe through my lieutenant´s mind. That´s on you, Ren. Had you not done that, the Hosnian system would have never been destroyed and the First Order would still have its weapon…And, Supreme Leader, if I may, why did you order to fire the weapon? Pryde said it was your order…”  
“He must have misunderstood my wording. It´s true we had a conversation about Starkiller. I said: “When the weapon is ready, then we will proceed with our attack against the Resistance and the New Republic”. He must have misheard the word “when”,” Snoke facepalmed while sighing heavily.  
“…Maybe his age is damaging his hearing…” Hux snickered quietly.  
“Still, if you were there, you could stop it. You weren´t, surely wasting the…”  
“Ren, general Hux was on a mission I had ordered him to do. Mission deep in Unknown regions. From Starkiller base, it´s long distance. He wouldn´t be able to be back on the base in time.”  
“I…Yes, master.”  
“General, now about the mission. What did you find?”  
“We found two spaceships, over three thousand years old models. Melted together, but they would be functional after separation and repairing.”  
“Good. Did you found any artefacts, ancient technologies, possibly living organisms?”  
“We did found a lot of old artefacts. Two functioning droids, but one needs repairing of its voice box. And two carbonized organics. Alive, but in a coma right now,” Hux lied as he couldn´t let Ren kill his two guests.  
“Interesting. Over three millennia old…Never mind. General Hux, everything you have found is yours, and Finalizer´s, property. You have free range to do as you wish with these findings.”  
It took a little while for Hux to understand what Snoke has just said and done.  
“E-even two carbonized organics? Even if we manage to wake them up?”  
“Yes, those too. I have no use for anything you have found.”  
“Thank you, Supreme Leader! That is very generous of you.”  
“Master!”  
“Yes, my enforcer? Do you have something to say?”  
“As Force-null, he has no need for any artefacts. Those should be handed over to Force-sensitives,” Ren said with a huff.  
_´You arrogant fool. You and your space magic,´_ Hux scowled inwardly.  
He wanted to say something. Really, really did. But he held back. He knew better than starting petty squabble in front of Supreme Leader.  
“I am grateful for such gifts, my lord. I promise that any founding from artefacts will be reported to you,” general bowed. “If you let me, I will take my leave now.”  
“Of course, you are dismissed. You too, Ren,” Snoke waved his hand, dismissing them, then his projection disappeared.  
Hux turned on the heel and headed out, with Millicent trotting next to his legs. Kylo, like lost akk dog, followed them.

And continued following them through the walk around the Finalizer. At first, Hux did ignore him. Why would he be giving Force user the attention? He knew that once Kylo will feel bored, he will leave them. But after an hour of walking and talking with his subordinates, Ren was still trailing them. And it was getting annoying. Fortunately, they´ve just entered the rest area for stormtroopers. By a number of soldiers, the general could say, there were six squads in the area, along with their captains. Delta, Iota, Kappa, Omicron, Sigma and Tau. Six out of twenty-four specialized squad. Like bodyguards, members of these squads were chosen by higher-ranked officers, usually rank of colonel or higher, always accompanied by squad captains.  
“General Hux, sir! What a surprise!” one of the captains called as every single trooper stood up and saluted.  
“At ease!” Hux said as he went further into the area. “And you may take the helmets off. No need to be formal when you have a break.”  
“Thank you, sir!” multiple voices resonated through the room as stormtroopers relaxed their posture.  
Troopers of present squads took off their helmets, revealing a mix of multiple species. Human, Cathar, Zabrak, Miralian, Rattataki, Sarkhai. Equal in every way. But special at the same time.  
Millicent fearlessly trotted in, rubbing against legs of troopers. She got head pats, few scratches under the chin. Cathari troopers purred a bit and she responded. They knew she was the pride of their general. And she knew it too. That was why she could roam around the ship without the fear of getting hurt.  
“There will be an expedition to Nar Shaddaa someday soon. I would like to take one of the squads with me. How do your schedules look like?” Hux asked Miralian captain.  
“For next week cycle, squads Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon are scheduled to enforce our numbers on Balmorra,” she said, without the need to look into the data-pad.  
“Balmorra? That´s New Republic´s affiliated planet.”  
“While that´s true, a small group has formed an opposition. They have sent their request to join the First Order.”  
“I understand. Continue, please.”  
“Of course, sir. Zetta, Eta and Theta are sent for diplomatic missions in our affiliated systems. And squad Psi is sent on an assassination mission. Other squads will be here on the Finalizer performing their training.”  
“Excellent. I will notify you in time. We will be taking our leave, now. You are free to do as you please. Millicent,” Hux called and his princess came running. “Good day.”  
“Good day to you too, general, sir.”

“Ren, stop following us,” general sighed after another hour of walking.  
“I can do what I want. You cannot order me around.”  
“…” the moment of silence was sickening. “Fine, but I will be visiting Mitaka in his chambers. Doctors forbade you to see him. You will only give him a panic attack. Until then, do what you want.”  
The group entered the office of colonel Kaplan. Said man was sitting behind his desk, looking at something in his data-pad. He didn't notice them immediately, too concentrated with his work. It wasn’t until Millicent jumped on his desk. There was a shriek, from rightfully spooked Kaplan.  
“Ah! Millicent! How many times did I…Wait…Milli…GENERAL! I am so sorry for not noticing you,” Kaplan shouted, startled, as he bowed his head.  
“Don’t worry, Colonel,” Hux said with a smile on his face. “You are working very hard. I should have announced myself before barging in.”  
“It´s alright, general. I have a habit to tune everything out when I work. Millicent, please, get off my desk.”  
For a minute, she just sat there, enjoying the warmth of numerous data-pads, that was on the desk, but then, she hopped down and returned to Hux.  
“Thank you. General, is there something you wanted to speak of?” Kaplan turned his attention to his superior.  
“I would like to know what have you find in both aircrafts.”  
“Of course, sir. Please, sit down. It´s quite a long list,” colonel gestured towards chairs in front of his work table. “I must say, that our carbonized quests were quite hoarders. But neat hoarders, I must admit. Clothes were orderly placed in vacuum-sealed cases, relics safely locked in crates, trinkets either on shelves on in drawers.  
We found numerous weapons, ranging from blasters to lightsabers…”  
“You will hand them over. You have no reason to keep them,” Kylo cut in.  
“No, we will not. Continue, please, colonel.”  
“What! You don´t need them! You are Force-null!”  
“Supreme Leader Snoke gave me the ownership over everything we´ve found. You´re not part of Finalizer´s crew. You do not belong here. Please, continue, colonel.”  
“Of course, sir.”

“Miss, please, calm down. We are not going to hurt you. I promise.”  
“Please, no. No. No. I am sorry. I am sorry. Sir, please, don´t kill me. I am sorry.”  
Satuem was lost. Utterly lost. Before him was shivering girl of Twi´lek origins. She was wearing a pristine uniform, similar to general´s yet different in more than one way. The uniform was off-white. The high collared tunic with elbow-length sleeves reached down to her knees, fastened by greyish blue belt. Light beige leggings were tucked into off white boots, that reached the middle of the calves. On her head, she sported a nurse cap, secured by an elastic band that circled under her lekku, of the same colour as was the tunic.  
Before all this commotion, Satuem and Saerym were talking with their mind. They were viewing each other memories, learning more about themselves. Coming to terms with the fact that they´re brothers. After general left, both brothers fell into the deep meditating state. They didn’t break it when troopers came and took lieutenant Mitaka from med-bay. The only thing their consciousness was focused on was their past. After a few hours, they opened their eyes and fell into the silence. Light-side Force-user summoned two cups of water. And that was the moment when the havoc began. When the cups were only a few centimetres away from his hands, a terrified shriek resonated through the room. And the source of the shriek was young-looking Twi´lek nurse, watching levitating cups in horror. _´First lieutenant Mitaka, now this nurse…What´s going on?´_ Satuem heard his brother´s thoughts.  
“Excuse me, miss…” he started but was interrupted.  
“I am sorry. I am sorry. Sorry. Sorry…” nurse covered.  
Talking to her was futile. Anytime he tried to speak, she tuned him out. This continued for about five minutes before another person came into the med-bay.  
“What is this commotion?” by the voice, it was an older woman. “Ms Yilvawo, calm yourself down. Those two are not like Kylo Ren.”  
“Excuse me, madam, but what´s going on?” Satuem asked. “Everyone seems to be scared of the Force-users…”  
“You have a sharp eye, young man. Yes, most of us are scared or better said vary of Force-users. The reason is quite simple. We do not have the nicest experience with them. And a young lady here was unfortunate enough to witness one of lord Ren´s temper tantrums and to witness the death of two doctors and nurses because of the aforementioned tantrum. She is new here, basically fresh from the academy.  
General Hux notified us that you wanted some time for a private conversation. Troopers, that took Lieutenant Mitaka to his quarters, said that you were in a meditative state. I´ve sent her here to check on you. I´ve sent her here to check on you. What happened that got her into this state?”  
“I am very sorry…”  
“My brother used the force on the cups,” Saerym cut in. “Levitating cups scared the nurse.”  
“For the goodness of Te Padka. Ms Yilvawo, look at me,” the older woman said as she lowered herself to Twi´lek´s eye level. “I know that you are in shock right now. And I won’t be surprised if you wanted to be transferred to a different ship. So, tell me, right now, do you want to change ships?”  
“N-No, madam. I wanted to be here. I was so happy when I was assigned to Finalizer. I just…didn’t expected to see that…” she said determined but her voice was still trembling a bit.  
“Yes, I completely understand. Nobody is happy to have Kylo Ren on board. His temper is unpredictable, his tantrums are destructive. Soldiers on Starkiller base told me their experience with him when I attended them.  
We will need specialized doctors to tend him. Droids maybe. There is no way I will sacrifice my medics and nurses every time he gets injured. Curses, even General Hux would be on my side.”  
Twi´lek nurse turned to Zabrak twins and bowed deeply.  
“I-I am very s-sorry for all this trouble I had caused.”  
“Do not worry yourself, Miss. No harm done.”  
“Now, before I forget. General Hux had me to prepare clothes for you and asks you to come to the bridge.”  
“It is already morning?” Satuem asked.  
“Yes. I am surprised you are not tired from being awake whole night…Or is mediation some form of sleep?”  
Both brothers chuckled.  
“Could you point us to the bridge, please?”  
“Not before you two have a meal. An IV drip is not a good replacement for a good meal,” madam tutted. “Ms Yilvawo, bring the clothes that were prepared for them.”  
“Right away, doctor,” young nurse said as she ran out of the room.  
“Now, let me pull out those IVs out and check you over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. If there is something you do not understand, don't be afraid to ask. I will be happy to help you. If you have any criticism, I would love to hear it, as it will help to develop this story.
> 
> Again thank you very much for reading and for your time. ＼(★^∀^★)／
> 
> p.s.: I am customizing stormtrooper's armour...for personal reasons (I am adding COLOURS!!)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to excuse myself for taking this long to post a new chapter. I am very sorry.

After some, surprisingly, good hospital food, two brothers were escorted by a small group of troopers towards the bridge. They were provided comfortable clothes, brought to them by Ms Yilvawo. All black, stiff-looking yet comfortable and surprisingly light. Somewhat similar to those of general.  
The entrance opened and the group stepped on the bridge. Saerym´s eyes scanned the place. Around thirty officers, ten troopers’ sans the group that escorted him and his…brother and two droids. His gaze focused at the person in front of the window, clad in long greatcoat, making him bigger than he was in reality.  
“General, sir. We have brought the guests,” trooper on his left said.  
“Thank you, JL-9904. You are all dismissed,” general Hux looked over his shoulder.  
“Sir!” troopers saluted and left twins alone.  
“Please, come to me.”  
Both Zabraks complied. There was nothing else for them to do. They were outnumbered and weaponless. One could think that the Force alone could suffice them, but that was a lie. Force will help you only so far. You must work hard. Your whole life, training. Nurturing your body and your spirit. Sacrificing all your time, your dedication, your whole being. But even that wasn’t always enough. Oh no. Saerym remembers fight against Darth Malgus. That man was a monster. Knowledgeable and skilled. Dangerous combination. And he, himself, was freshly promoted to the post on Shadow Council, christened as Darth Nox. But Malgus was arrogant, sure with his power. That was his downfall…  
“Did galaxy change or is it still the same as it was three thousand years ago?” the general asked, still looking out of the front window.  
“Galaxy did change. We can feel it. In her core, there are changes. But conflicts stayed the same. Those never change,” Satuem said.  
“Do you see yourself making your future in this timeline? Do you have something you want to achieve?”  
They both were silent. They did have nothing to live for in this time. The Sith Empire and Jedi Order along with the Old Republic were gone. Their purposes were nullified. They do not belong in this timeline. Saerym looked at his brother…so strange calling sworn enemy of his kind brother…and he looked back at him. They shared eye contact for a minute or so. Then both nodded.  
Sith Zabrak dropped on one knee and bowed his head. Jedi Zabrak followed the suit. They both kneeled before the general, their eyes watching his blurry reflection on the ground. For a moment they just kneeled there, without movement.  
As they stayed in that position, they caught the attention of every officer on the bridge. Few officers looked at their general, who looked just as confused. What did have both Zabraks on their minds? What are they going to do?  
Suddenly, at the same time, both started talking. Their voices loud and overlapping, creating a strange echo. The voices held power that all officers felt.

**_“Humbly kneeling before you, throwing away my past, my allegiances, my masters, my past loyalties. All of that, now gone._ **   
**_From this moment, my being belongs to you. My experiences, yours. My knowledge, yours. My possessions, yours. My loyalty, yours. My life, yours._ **

  
**_By the Force that we were gifted to wield, our lightsabers are yours to decide towards who they shall be pointed._ **

  
**_By the Force our lives are fused with, our powers are yours to utilise as you think is adequate._ **

  
**_By the Force that binds everything in this Galaxy, we forfeit our future, our lives, to you General Armitage Hux._ **

  
**_Let the Force guide you towards your goals. Let us help you achieve the post of the emperor of the New Era of the Galaxy._ **

**_By the Force, I swear.”_ **

As they finished their fealty, the air on the bridge was full of power. It was the Force. Even non-sensitive officers could feel it. It was thick, raw power, emitting from Zabrak twins. They were still kneeling, but their heads were raised. Looking at general before them. Looking at the man they just swore their lives to. The raw, heavy power swirling on the bridge, was shifting towards ginger-haired man.

“By the Force, I accept…”

Hux couldn’t say anything more as the overwhelming power rushed towards him. He couldn’t help but let out a pained gasp. The power bound him. And he knew it. He felt the same thing when he bonded with Millicent. This power, this Force, it bonded him to Zabrak twins. In the back of his head, he could feel small tugging. Same had with his beloved Rib-cat. The new bond respected the already existing bond. It didn’t try to destroy it.  
He didn’t even notice that his knees buckled. Only when there was a shout and a pair of gentle arms caught him. He looked at the owner at said arms and looked into honey-coloured eyes. Satuem. Saerym was next to him.  
“What just happened?” he asked.  
“You were lost in the Force for a while. Do not worry. Such a reaction is normal. Every fealty I have been a witness of had this happen. The non-sensitives are more fragile when being sworn to,” Satuem explained.  
“Yes. I once witnessed a lord passing out for a week when he was sworn to by Sith Mauler…”  
“Brother, not now.”  
Jedi Zabrak helped general stand up. He nodded as thanks.

“May I ask you a thing or two about this fealty?”  
“Of course, sir. You do not need to ask for permission. If you have questions, we will answer you.”  
“Thank you. What exactly are you to me right now?”  
“We are your steps towards greatness and success. You can use us as you please. You give us an order, we fulfil it.”  
Hux thought about it for a while. Basically, this bond made them his slaves. But Hux didn’t want to think about it in that way. He looked at his two bodyguards. He got an idea. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to expand his personal security. Two well-trained troopers and two Force-sensitive users as bodyguards.  
“I would like you two to join my bodyguards,” he said determinedly.  
“Of course, general,” both Zabraks said as they moved behind his stormtrooper guards.  
 _´Ah, they respect the chain of command or experience hierarchy. Maybe the latter, as my bodyguards are with me longer than them.´_  
But they would need new clothes. The uniforms they were wearing right now were meant for officers. Made from light material so the officers won´t cook themselves in them. No, as his bodyguards, twins needed armour or something that would protect them from wandering shot fired from the blaster.  
“Excuse me, but what did like to wear during your missions?” he turned to them.  
“Robes,” both said at the said time.  
“Robes?”  
“Standard wear for Consulars. As a sage, I was meant to be in the background healing and supporting those on the frontlines.”  
“Also standard for Inquisitors. It was most likely a symbol of fraction when I was working with other Siths.”  
“But do not worry about our wardrobe. We will wear anything you give us.”  
“I thought that you would like to see our skills. The way we fight…”  
General only silently nodded. He wanted to see them fight. To see them in action. To see perfect katas. Not the Kylo´s so-called training he always reviewed, when the training facility droids announced its destruction.  
“If you feel up to it, we can move to the training facility.”  
“That would be excellent, general,” Satuem said.

The training facility was half full of troopers. Passing by groups of sharpshooters, heavy rifle wielders, brawlers and many more. Hux could tell which squadron which trooper belonged. He personally viewed the training results of each stormtrooper when they were assigned to the Finalizer. Sometimes, he heard the gossips. Via chatty officers on the bridge. Gossips shared between his stormtroopers and those of different Star Destroyers. Some of the troopers from other ships were jealous of his soldiers. They envied their freedom they´ve been given when off-work. They envied that their general ventured into their ranks to personally see them. That he personally consulted with their captains, be it strategies or wellbeing of the squads.  
As they were marching through the training facility, twins noted that all of the military personnel were clothed in standard training wardrobe, consisting of tight sleeveless shirts, Capri joggers tucked into boots. Elbows were clothed in short cut sleeves and hand were protected by gloves. The whole outfit was dark coloured with shades of black and grey, along with stark white insignia of First Order. Their faces were visible and to their surprise, lot of them were different species. Men and women, all pausing to get a look at their general. They saw few Dathomirian Zabraks eying them. The hint of aggression in their eyes was understandable, Dathomirians weren’t known to be exactly peaceful beings.  
All in all, their passage through the training facility was without a problem. Twins got the clothes and after redressing, they stood in a spacious room filled only with mattresses and padding. There were stands with training weapons. Wooden, metallic, few made of plastoid. Satuem picked up a wooden sword and Saerym picked wooden staff.  
“I thought you use a double-bladed lightsaber,” Sith said towards his Jedi brother.  
“I would use it if I was a Shadow. Sages used normal lightsaber. I´ve tried it one time, but I wasn´t quite comfortable with it, so I stayed with a basic lightsaber.”  
Saerym hummed as he was the scorching middle of the staff.  
"What are you doing?”  
“Marking the handle. I cannot touch the saber in a real battle, so I need to mark where the handle is and where the blade starts.”  
“Good point…How do you want to play? Fair or dirty?”  
“Wow, never thought I would someday hear a Jedi suggesting playing dirty. Aren’t you supposed to be righteous? Fair?”  
“Even though I would prefer to have a fair fight, with a Sith I must adapt. And from experience, I know that Siths do not play fair.”  
“Touché.”

Both brothers stood opposite to themselves. Silently. Patiently. Waiting for the other to make the first move. Tension and anticipation filled the room. General was holding his breath. He was about to witness true fighting of Jedi and Sith. He didn’t care it was only training, it was filling him with excitement.  
Suddenly, as if on the command of an unseen entity, Sith let out a mighty roar. There was a flash of purple light and he was in front of his twin brother, stunning him with shoulder right into sternum. Jedi was dazed for a second before quickly blocking strike aimed at his head. The second half of the staff was nearing at his head. And with his free hand, he used the Force to push it away. No. To push Sith´s body away from him. The battle just began. And it wasn´t meant to end so soon.  
“Amazing,” Hux breathed. “Truly amazing.”  
He was witnessing the true Jedi and Sith duel. They were at it for twenty minutes already. Blows were exchanged. Force was used. And general was captivated by it. And he was not alone. As time went on and on, more and more soldiers gathered around, near to walls, watching twins.  
Loud roar resonated through the room. Followed by equally loud cracks.

It took a while to comprehend what had happened.

Both brothers stood frozen in place. Their eyes locked. And their weapons destroyed on the ground. It looked like their duel was over.

Before both brothers let out another roar and leapt at each other. They were fighting with their fists. Swings were uncontrolled. Reckless. Feral. And aimed to kill.  
“Stop!” one of his Zabrak soldiers shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.  
“Somebody! Stop them!” another shouted. “They will kill each other!”  
Saerym had his brother on the ground, hands clasped around the neck. Satuem gripping said arms, trying to push them away. Only making Sith squeezing neck harder. And in response, Jedi started to glow light green. Making his twin use purple magic. Two types of Force colliding. Making the pressure in the training hall unbearable.  
“STOP!” the general shouted, unknowingly tapping into the bonding two Force users made with him.

They stopped. Frozen in place. Only their chests were moving up and down.

“What just happened? Why did you try to kill each other?!” general Hux was shouting as he was approaching the duo.

They stood up silently and instantly bowed when general stopped in front of them.

“Well?”

Moment of silence as brothers bowed deeper as if asking for forgiveness.  
“We´re very sorry,” twins said. “We lost ourselves in adrenaline.”  
“Lost?! You were in pure bloodlust! You tried to kill each other!”  
“We are sorry…”  
“Stop apologizing! This will never happen again. From now on, you two will not spar together. I do not want to lose my bodyguard before their first shift. When you would want to spar, it would be with other soldiers and you will control your temperament. Am I understood?”  
“Yes, General Hux.”  
“Excellent. Go refresh and make yourselves respectable. Droid will prepare your uniforms.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“UM-3324, UN-8876, accompany them to refreshers,” Hux turned to his bodyguards.  
“Yes, sir.”  
As the quartet of general´s personal guards, Hux turned towards troopers that were still in the room.  
“LK-2665, come here,” he beckoned a female Iridonian Zabrak.  
“You called me, sir?” she saluted as she stood in front of him.  
“Yes. Could you explain to me what had happened between them?”  
“I am sorry sir. But I am not sure,” she kept her voice calm. “It is possible that their competitiveness mixed with the adrenalin they felt during the spar. And then just snapped.”  
“You are not sure.”  
“I am sorry, sir, but as we discovered from your searching, they are from Era three thousand years ago. It´s more than possible that Dathomiri Nightbrothers were far more aggressive than they are now. Just to be honest, they are still quite aggressive even to these days…”  
“Thank you. You may return to your squad.”  
“Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. If there is something you do not understand, don't be afraid to ask. I will be happy to help you. If you have any criticism, I would love to hear it, as it will help to develop this story.
> 
> Again thank you very much for reading and for your time. ＼(★^∀^★)／


End file.
